


Alone

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Queencest One-shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Part Two to Weak, Thea has issues, queencest, so does Oliver, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Related to Weak.Thea’s attempt at coping with her actions as well as her emotions. Oliver doesn’t approve.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the requested part two - in which dealing with problems is unheard of in the Queen household.
> 
> Also incest, you have been warned.
> 
> Sadly, I still don’t own Arrow - if I did things would be much different.

It had been a week since Thea had flushed her stash of Vertigo down the toilet.

 

 

Her gums ached and her fingers itched to feel that feeling, she wanted everything to be diamonds and music again...not the gray silence that was her truth.

 

 

Five years of loneliness tucked away by that little green and purple pill; for the first time in a long time she had woken up feeling content as she gazed into haunting too-blue eyes.

 

 

She craved that devious bit of chemical wonder to wash away the rift in her family...to fill the gaps in her heart.

 

 

Uncorking the bottle of high end triple distilled whiskey, she grimaced, the ripe tang of alcohol making her jaw tense. The first splash of liquor upon her tongue make her face screw in disgust, it tasted like wood, smoke, and rubbing alcohol. Swallowing, Thea allowed the flavors to settle over her tongue. Taking another swig, she sighed, it didn’t seem as awful the second time around.

 

 

Time blurred before her eyes in string of indistinguishable numbers. Another heavy draught from the bottle and her stomach flared with heat, the ceiling swirling above her head.

 

 

“Speedy?”

 

 

Her head throbbed and her eyes burned at the sound his voice.

 

Oliver’s silhouette smeared in her peripheral.

 

 

“What?” Fuck, she sounded buzzed.

 

 

Disapproving steel blue eyes boring into her from his spot across the room.

 

 

“Thea.” She didn’t want to see the disappointment carved into the lines of face, so she opted to press the bottle to her lips again, the harsh burn slurring her impure thoughts.

 

 

“Jesus, Thea, I thought you would’ve learned your lesson after-“

 

 

“After what, Ollie?” She hissed, glazed green eyes meeting his.

 

 

“You know what.” He said simply, he took a step closer.

 

 

Her legs burned, itching to bolt across the room and toward her brother; her mouth watering to taste his skin, to feel the corporeality of him...to know he was real.

 

 

“You mean since I kissed you?” Thea laughed mirthlessly, lips brushing the neck of the bottle sensually.

 

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her threateningly, her skin prickling at the intensity lingering in his dark gaze.

 

 

“Why are you doing this?” He sighed, looking tired...so tired.

 

 

“It’s the only way I can get your attention, Ollie.”

 

 

Oliver had moved to the opposite side of the dining room table, their bodies separated by the thick slab of mahogany.

 

 

“You’ve always had my attention.” His voice was a coarse whisper that made the fine hairs on her nape stand on end.

 

 

She scoffed, eyes burning, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat with a swig of whiskey.

 

 

“I hate this, I hate you for making me like this...” she sniffed, fingers tightening around the neck of the bottle; her knuckles white and heart hammering. This was too much, he was too much.

 

 

His too-blue eyes were raw and glassy with unshed tears, he hated this too...at least in this she wasn’t alone.

 

 

Without thinking Thea threw the bottle, the glass spiraling toward her brother with surprising accuracy despite her intoxication; she hissed as the bottle collided with far wall in a splash of amber and glittering glass shards. With wild eyes Ollie shoved the table, the slab of mahogany thrust forward with a slight push from her brother.

 

 

Thea squirmed, the corner of the table pressing to the soft center of her stomach, pinning her to the wall.

 

 

He vaulted over the table like he was stepping over a crack in the sidewalk. Suddenly they were chest to chest, his hands on her wrists, and Thea wanted to scream because nobody should look as perfect as he did in that moment; chest rising and falling to the pulsating beat of his rage, eyes charged with lightning and twisted promises.

 

 

_Oh, life isn’t fair_

 

 

“Let go of me!” Her skin sparkling with heat, cheeks stained with tears as his large body bowed, his forehead meeting hers. She trembled against the broad expanse of his chest.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Thea.” His voice cracked, lips hovering a hairs width from hers, he shook with desire.

 

 

Lunging forward with the speed of viper, she mewled in exaltation as her lips collided with his. His large palms and thick masculine fingers cradling her face, her lips drawing broken sounds from Oliver.

 

 

Her small hands pushing beneath the fabric of his shirt, trembling fingers ghosting over the shiny gnarled scar tissue that covered his torso; she smiled weakly at the fearful look in her brother’s eyes, her lips brushing the lovely chorded muscles in his neck.

 

 

“It’s okay, Ollie, you’re not alone anymore...”


End file.
